A falta de mejor opción
by MagicAi
Summary: Las reglas del mundo mágico son absurdas. Si una familia ofende a algún ser mágico, la hija paga el precio. Los príncipes siempre deben estar salvando princesas. Las madrastras deben ser malvadas. Nico y Will... Bueno, las reglas no siempre aplican, verdad? SOLANGELO AU. Supuestamente parte de la Super Semana Solangelo


A falta de mejor opción.

Nico no esperaba que alguien lo rescatara de todos modos.

Era una especie de costumbre que nadie mencionaba, que cuando una familia ofendía a un hada, un hechicero o bruja (las personas parecían tener cierta predisposición a ser groseros con seres mágicos y peligrosos), la hija (o, a falta de mejor opción, hijo) pagaba el precio. Y por otra misteriosa razón, igual de estúpida e incomprensible, quienes hacían esto solían ser miembros de una familia real o importante.

Nico era uno de esos casos raros en el que, aún siendo un chico, el castigo recaía sobre él. A veces, le gustaba imaginar cómo había sido esa situación.

—¡Esta grandísima ofensa no será perdonada fácilmente!—habría exclamando el rey Minos, tras no ser invitado a la cena que la familia di Angelo organizaba—¡Una maldición caerá sobre su hija mayor!

—¿Bianca?—respondería Hades— Me temo que se fue. Está con un grupo de cazadoras del bosque encantado.

—Oh. Entonces, su otra hija.

—¿Quién, Hazel?—habría continuado entonces Perséfone—Ella ya tuvo una maldición hace un tiempo. Durmió unos meses, y luego un transformista la rescató. No es un príncipe pero, ya sabe, si la hace feliz…

—Bueno… ¿Y qué más tienen?

—¿De qué clase de maldición estamos hablando exactamente?

—Oh—Minos lo habría pensado—. En realidad, el presupuesto está algo ajustado y se me acabaron las manzanas envenenadas. Supongo que podría encerrarla en una torre oculta.

Sus padres habrían intercambiado una pequeña mirada antes de decidir "él podrá con eso".

—Tenemos un hijo…

Nico estaba bastante seguro de que la conversación había sido más o menos así. Y, desgraciadamente, sabía que sus padres no lo habían hecho con malas intenciones. Él siempre se quejaba de pequeñas cosas, y en particular le fastidiaba el tener que dejar su fresca habitación en el palacio, por lo que, en un extraño acto de amor paternal, debieron decidir que Nico sería feliz de esta manera.

Y, curiosamente, al príncipe le había agradado la idea en un principio. Pero, un año después, comenzó a darse cuenta de que nadie jamás iría a rescatarlo, porque, por esas casualidades de la vida, no sólo era el hijo de la familia más odiada de todas, sino que además era un chico. Difícilmente alguien iría a salvarlo sin la garantía de que podrían casarse después, y las princesas que sí estaban dispuestas a rescatar príncipes azules (eran muchas más de lo que se creía, pero como siempre los salvaban muy rápido, sus historias no eran lo suficientemente interesantes para ser contadas) lo odiaban.

Así que se lamentó una vez más y suspiró, recordando a un príncipe de cabello negro y ojos verdes que pasó por ahí un día, pero no vio a Nico y siguió su camino hasta la torre más próxima. Días después, volvió a verlo acompañado de una rubia cargando muchos libros. Supuso que si gritaba podrían sacarlo ya que estaban allí, pero el chico con apariencia de surfista sólo le sonrió y saludó con la mano. Probablemente era más estúpido de lo que pensaba. La chica, desgraciadamente, iba leyendo y no lo vio.

Así que volvió a suspirar, pensando que ojalá le hubiese tocado una madrastra malvada (Perséfone no calificaba como tal, sin importar cuántas veces lo transformara en planta), en lugar de una estúpida torre encantada.

oOo

Will Solace volvió a leer la lista de princesas en espera de ser salvadas. La princesa Calypso acababa de ser rescatada, al igual que Annabeth y Piper. Reyna se rescató a sí misma, cambiando el mundo de la magia al hacer algo sin precedentes, o algo así. Todas las demás tenían novios o alguien que fuese a salvarlas.

De modo que pasó a la de los chicos.

Grover, Cecil, Frank (aunque él ya había rescatado a una princesa una vez, ¿cierto?), e incluso su hermano Austin habían sido rescatados ya. Él de verdad que no quería salvar a Octavio, de modo que fingió que su nombre no estaba allí.

Para ser totalmente honestos, no le interesaba salvar a nadie. Will no era exactamente un aventurero, pero, y culpaba de ello a la sociedad, un príncipe no es digno del título a menos que rescate a alguien. Y si no eres un príncipe no te invitan a las cenas lo cual… ya saben, apesta ¿no? Will amaba la comida.

Vio un nombre escrito con tinta negra y letra muy, muy pequeña al final de la lista. "Nico di Angelo". No reconocía el nombre, de modo que decidió preguntarle a su padre.

—Ah—dijo Apolo—. Es el hijo de esa rara familia del Inframundo o como sea. Créeme, no quieres meterte con ellos.

—Creí que los di Angelo sólo tenían dos hijas—comentó Will—¿Y cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—¿Mh?

—Desde que fue maldecido, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Si no mal recuerdo… ¿Un año, año y medio? Aún así no fue maldecido per se. Minos no estaba en su mejor momento entonces. Creo que sólo fue encerrado en una torre mágica diseñada para que no pueda salir.

Will palideció.

—¿Dijiste un año?

—O año y medio—añadió Apolo.

—Un año y medio… ¿Encerrado?

—Síp. Tú sabes hijo, no creo que nadie vaya a rescatarlo pronto… o alguna vez. La familia di Angelo tiene mucho dinero y territorio pero—se encogió de hombros— no son particularmente agradables. La menor, Hazel, tuvo suerte de que un transformista pasara por allí. Ellos se casaron, de modo que ahora él es un príncipe, pero…

—¡¿Dices que nadie va a rescatarlo jamás?!

—Bueno, no hay muchos transformistas en esa zona.

—Iré—decidió Will.

—¿Que irás?—Apolo ladeó la cabeza—¿A dónde?

—Por supuesto, a salvar a Nico di Angelo.

oOo

—Otro día—dijo Nico, acercándose a la alta ventana que era su único contacto con el mundo exterior desde hacía 17 meses— en la dulce torre.

Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en intentar sonar sarcástico. Nadie salvo las ardillas y los gorriones lo escuchaban de todos modos, y Nico estaba hasta las narices con ellos. No se le daba bien cantar, pero en cuanto lo hacía, como consecuencia del aburrimiento, un ejército de animales se le acercaba sin razón aparente. Le molestaba ver que ellos sí podían entrar y salir a voluntad, además de que respondían al llamado de la naturaleza en cualquier parte. Debajo de la ventana de la torre había una placa con las palabras "Torre 13" en ella, para que cada aventurero supiera cuál era la de su amado/a sin tener que llamar a cada torre por la que pasara. Nico miró mal al ave que se posó en la placa metálica.

—¿Tú qué me ves, bolsa de piojos?—le pregunto al ave que, en lugar de responder, sacudió sus plumas y se marchó volando, claramente ofendido.

Nico miró al cielo cuando unas cuantas gotas comenzaron a caer. Eso le gustaba. Le gustaban los rayos, truenos y la lluvia, le gustaba el olor de la tierra mojada. Le gustaba que, a diferencia de todo lo demás que pasaba en la torre, era impredecible, incontrolable, y no seguía patrón alguno. El viento podría cambiar en cualquier momento y el agua dejaría de mojar a Nico, pero eso no le molestaba, porque eso precisamente lo que disfrutaba, el no saber qué pasaría ¿seguiría el agua cayendo con esa inclinación? ¿Caería un rayo cerca, como aquella vez en la que quebró una rama del árbol junto a él? ¿Qué tal granizo, habría un poco? Sonrió.

—Te ves muy feliz—dijo una voz, Nico miró hacia abajo— para alguien que está atrapado en una torre.

Era un chico rubio con un arco y flechas, cubierto de lodo y con una sonrisa radiante. El cautivo arqueó una ceja.

—Uno se acostumbra—mintió.

—Oh, espero que no. Espera—se acercó a la torre y se sujetó de las enredaderas que la cubrían. Las probó y luego comenzó a escalar, resbalando cada pocos metros—… es más difícil de lo que parece.

—¿Qu-?—Nico se asomó un poco más—¿Qué estás haciendo?

El chico rubio lo miró con una expresión curiosa, antes de sonreír y seguir escalando como podía.

—Estoy aquí...—una de las enredaderas cedió y Will se sujetó como pudo. Jadeando, volvió a retomar su camimo—para… rescatarte Nico… yo… uf, ¿por qué nunca ponen puertas en estas cosas? O una escalera. Apuesto a que hay una… una cama ahí dentro, dime… auch… ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo diablos metieron esas cosas si no hay puerta?

Nico miró hacia atrás, la cama, el armario, el escritorio… sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar al chico que escalaba.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Estoy a unos quince metros de altura, intento distraerme a mí mismo, príncipe—finalmente, llegando a la ventana, Nico lo ayudó a entrar como pudo—. Soy Will Solace, por cierto.

Will le extendió su mano para que la estrechara antes de darse cuenta de que las tenía heridas y sucias debido a su pequeño viaje cuesta arriba en la torre. La retiró ante la mirada atónita de Nico, quién no se había movido en absoluto desde que el más alto pusiera un pie allí.

—Solace—repitió—… ¿Esos "Solace"? ¿Apolo? ¿La familia súper conocida llena de personas alegres y extrañas que aman la música y el arte y son el opuesto exacto de mi familia?

—Bueno, ¿sí?

—…¿Por qué estás aquí? No, es decir, ¿por qué yo?

Will se dio cuenta de que, al igual que Apolo, este chico había llegado a la conclusión de que jamás sería rescatado. Su corazón se estrujó de forma dolorosa, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no demostrarlo. Algo le decía que su lástima no sería bien recibida. En su lugar, sonrió.

—Una corazonada.

—¿Qué? ¿Y ya? Es decir, ¿no te advirtió todo el mundo que era mala idea involucrarte con mi familia?

—¿No le advirtió todo el mundo a tus padres que era mala idea hacer enojar a un hechicero?

El moreno sonrió, porque de alguna forma le agradaba que Will encontrara aquella situación tan ridícula como el propio Nico lo hacía.

—¿Así que viniste a salvarme aún sabiendo que no habrá recompensa sólo para desafiar el sentido común?

—Nadie ha dicho que no habrá recompensa—El rubio comenzó a contar con los dedos mientras enumeraba—. Veré la cara de Minos cuando se entere, seré reconocido como el valiente que rescató a Nico di Angelo o algo así, me invitarán a las cenas, no tendré que rescatar al insufrible de Octavio… además, tú pareces interesante.

Nico sonrió aún más. Le estaba agradando este joven del reino del sol.

—Me alegra que lo pensaras bien.

—En realidad las pensé de camino. Fue algo más bien impulsivo.

—Oh, en ese caso, me alegra que no lo pensaras bien.

Will miró por la ventana. La lluvia estaba parando y pronto podrían irse. Miró de reojo a Nico, quien parecía emocionado y nervioso a la vez. Sonrió, extendiendo su mano una vez más, sin preocuparse esta vez por el estado de la misma, y Nico la tomó.

—A mí también.

Fin

Ahh, verán, yo quería participar en la Súper Semana Solangelo, pero traté, traté y esto es lo único que conseguí. Decidí rendirme, pero Laura me pidió que lo publicara… no puedo decirle que no a Laura. Además dijo que haría feliz a Karen… siento que he sido manipulada pero en fin, lo que sea por estas dos.

No me hago responsable de lo malo que sea esto, culpen a Laura (?) xD ok, ya

Nos leemos por ahí, y que los dioses los acompañen.


End file.
